De tu corazón el deseo
by Damadel-Aire
Summary: Severus, se reflejo 2 veces en el espejo de Oesed, en la primera era un niño, en la segunda, un hombre arrepentido. Esta historia participa en el reto EL ESPEJO DE OESED, del foro La noble y ancestral...La saga de Harry pertenece a JK, yo solo escribo basandome en sus personajes


Un día, siendo Severus un joven tuvo su primer encuentro con el Espejo Oesed, ¿Qué fue lo que se reflejo en su superficie? Bueno, es fácil deducirlo, pero hubo una segunda ocasión en que Severus y Oesed tuvieron un encuentro más…¿Qué fue lo que vió en esta ocasión?

DE TU CORAZON EL DESEO

PRIMERA PARTE

—¡Quejicus!, ¡Quejicus!, ¡Quejicus! —las voces de sus compañeros le perseguían en su mente, mientras recorría los pasillos del tercer piso. Iba corriendo, como si con eso pudiera asimismo huir de las burlas, de las risas, del dolor inmenso que le causaba ser el objeto de humillación de Potter y sus compinches. ¡Y delante de Lily!, pero eso no se iba a quedar así!, ya encontraría la manera de desquitarse!, siguió caminando con pasos errantes y sin darse cuenta se metió por un pasillo equivocado, abrió una puerta al escuchar pasos acercándose y la cerró cuidadosamente, aguardando en silencio para que no pudieran encontrarlo. El ruido de los jóvenes que reían se perdió en la distancia, y Severus respiró más desahogadamente. Su vista recorrió el aula vacía casi en su totalidad cuando algo atrajo su atención. Un espejo, grande y rodeado de letras se encontraba en el centro del salón. Con paso lento se encaminó hasta el mismo para ver su figura completa reflejada en su superficie.

Extrañamente, lo que apareció ante sus ojos no fue el reflejo de sí mismo….o al menos no como estaba en ese momento. Ahí estaba él, de aproximadamente unos 38 años, luciendo una regia túnica de color carmesí, y ribetes dorados, un elegante sombrero cubría su cabeza y un elegante bastón le brindaba un toque de innegable distinción. Si, no cabía duda, era un personaje próspero, seguramente admirado, dentro del espejo también podía ver otras imágenes, a su alrededor podía ver a quienes se habían burlado de él convertidos en escoria a sus pies, mirándole con devoción, buscando su perdón. A su lado y abrazándolo una hermosa mujer de cabellera rojiza le miraba amorosamente mientras una regordeta y dulce bebé les tendía los bracitos a ambos. Una ola de satisfacción recorrió su cuerpo.

¿Qué extraño poder tenía ese extraño espejo que podía adentrarse en su mente de manera tan patente y mostrar su más caro anhelo?, ¿Sería acaso una suerte de bola mágica que le permitía vislumbrar su futuro? ¿Y si era una puerta a una dimensión alterna?. Pasó muchas horas en apacible contemplación, abandonándose al deleite de su sueño plasmado en la tranquila superficie del espejo, de hecho, paso una semana completa en ese estado, hasta que Lucius Malfoy como prefecto de su casa se había encargado de buscarlo y lo encontró así, casi como estatua, completamente agotado, hambriento y deshidratado.

Alarmado por el estado deplorable de Severus y sin darse cuenta del objeto mágico salió corriendo en busca del director Dipet quien de inmediato hizo trasladar a Snape a enfermería en donde fue necesario que pasara una semana en tratamiento y por su propia seguridad tuvo que ser sometido a una modificación de memoria con el fin de que no recordara el suceso o el Mágico Espejo de Oesed.

SEGUNDA PARTE

Habían pasado más de 20 años desde ese aciago día, Snape había llegado a saber de su episodio cuando se hizo experto en oclumancia, pero no sentía ninguna inquietud por volver a repetir la experiencia. El recuerdo de su imagen al lado de Lily le resultaba bastante doloroso, ¿para que hurgar en un sueño que jamás llegó a concretarse? Ahora se daba cuenta de que al tomar las decisiones equivocadas había labrado una vida de soledad y amargura de la que no podía escapar.

"De tu corazón el deseo", decían los grabados en el marco del espejo mágico…¿Qué era lo que ahora anhelaba su corazón? Ya pasaba de los 40 años, aun no podía presumir de ser un hombre rico, no tenía una familia que alegrara su vida, y Lily…Lily ya no estaba viva.

Aun estaba en Hogwarts, impartiendo clases mientras su corazón seguía sangrando internamente, y para colmo, Harry era un patente recuerdo de lo que odiaba y de lo que amaba, el chico, quien era el vivo retrato de su padre y cuyo carácter también igualaba a James en su adicción a meterse en un lío y otro, le traía a la memoria pasajes desagradables de su vida, pero sus ojos….esos ojos eran idénticos a los de su madre. Severus no podía dejar de verlos sin recordar a la malograda joven.

Un par de años atrás Dumbledore le había comisionado para llevar el espejo de Oesed que en ese momento se hallaba escondido en Hogwarts para trasladarlo a casa de Ruthens Wolling, una vieja conocida del director en quien confiaba para que cuidara permanentemente de él. De mal talante, Snape obedeció la orden, tratando dentro de lo posible de no quedar frente al mismo, sin embargo, mientras lo colocaba en el lugar al que fue destinado, inevitablemente quedó frente al espejo, un poco temeroso, Severus se reflejo nuevamente en la lisura de su superficie, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, luego de entregar el artefacto se despidió y salio al exterior en donde se permitió desahogar su dolor a través de las lágrimas.

TERCERA PARTE

Los años siguieron su curso, las manecillas del reloj no pueden detener su marcha, trayendo con ellas nuevas situaciones, aunque no siempre eran buenas, por ejemplo una gran batalla se libraba en ese momento y la situación no podía ser más difícil, Voldemort y sus mortífagos luchaban denodadamente contra magos, brujas y alumnos por igual en su intento de destruir a Harry. Dentro del fragor de la batalla Severus, había sido llamado por el mismísimo Señor Tenebroso quien necesitaba disipar sus dudas respecto al funcionamiento de la varita de sauco. Mientras caminaba con firmeza, el corazón le decía que lo que le esperaba no era nada bueno, sabía que Voldemort planeaba algo terrible pero ignoraba que era eso, sin embargo pronto quedo claro lo que pretendía. Efectivamente, tras una breve charla El Señor Tenebroso le había recriminado su comportamiento y posteriormente le había despojado de su varita, y finalmente Nagini se había hecho cargo de despachar al ex-mortífago, por ordenes de su amo y señor, luego sin la menor pizca de remordimiento, hombre y serpiente salieron abandonando al profesor moribundo.

La muerte se acercaba, Snape lo sabía y por su mente empezaron a desfilar uno tras otro los recuerdos de su vida, sin embargo, y sin saber como, Harry, Ron y Hermione aparecieron frente a él. Sin perder tiempo, Snape indicó a Harry que recogiera las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, luego, con una última mirada se despidió de Harry y de la vida.

Mientras Hermione y Ron seguían en shock, Harry recorrió el castillo para llegar al despacho que había sido de Dumbledore en busca del pensadero, depositó las lágrimas del profesor y se asomó a los recuerdos que había recogido

Uno a uno, desfilaron ante sus ojos imágenes de Snape siendo un niño, cuado conoció a Lily, del día en que fueron asignados a Slythering y Gryffindor respectivamente, de cuando pasaban tardes enteras platicando en los jardines del colegio, la verdad escondida detrás del adusto rostro de Snape le presentaba una imagen muy diferente a la que siempre había tenido acerca de él, y cuando creyó haberlo visto todo descubrió otro recuerdo que al parecer era de apenas unos años atrás.

Allí estaba Severus, entregando el espejo de Oesed en manos de una vieja bruja, durante un momento el profesor había pasado frente al mismo, y sus ojos buscaron una imagen. La impresión recibida le había paralizado momentáneamente, luego había salido prácticamente huyendo del lugar. Harry se acercó para ver lo que se había reflejado, y entonces lo comprendió todo perfectamente.

El espejo mostraba una imagen de un Severus muy joven, traía los libros bajo el brazo y caminaba apresuradamente mientras cruzaba el patio del colegio, Lily le veía desde lejos y agitó la mano en señal de saludo, tres jóvenes se acercaban hasta él y se burlaban de su aspecto. Harry reconoció de inmediato ese episodio, pero ¿Por qué era ese recuerdo lo que el corazón de Severus más deseaba?, lo medito un par de segundos antes de comprender.

Ese había sido el momento en que la rabia le habían hecho tomar malas decisiones convirtiéndolo en un ser amargado y solitario, si, eso era lo que Severus Snape más anhelaba, regresar a ese momento y tomar las decisiones correctas, y entonces, quizás, entonces, su vida habría sido muy diferente, pero ahora, eso nunca sería posible. Harry cerró los ojos y salió del pensadero sintiendo tristeza por su profesor y agradecido por lo que había hecho. A partir de ese momento, él se encargaría de limpiar el nombre de Snape . Era lo mínimo que merecía por sus acciones, después de todo, al final de su vida, había tomado el camino correcto.


End file.
